gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Luma
Lumas are star-like creatures that appear in Super Mario Galaxy. They are Rosalina's adoptive children and unlike most Stars, they have a tear drop-like shape, and come in many colors. They are much like Power Stars, but they are more circular in shape and able to talk. Lumas boast the ability to transform, from minor objects to entire planets and galaxies. Most of them make their home in the Comet Observatory, and others make their home with Lubba on Starship Mario. Description Colors There are many Lumas in several colors. Each of them yields a Special power. *'Yellow': Yellow Lumas transform into Sling Stars and are the most common variety. Some yellow Lumas can transform into Launch Stars as well. Two giant, oversized Yellow Lumas appear in the sequel. *'Blue': Blue Lumas transform into Pull Stars. A large Light Blue Hungry Luma known as the Lumalee hosts the Luma Shop. *'Pink': Pink Lumas known as Hungry Lumas transform into planets or galaxies, and leaves behind pink Launch Stars. Once a Hungry Luma transforms into a galaxy, it will became a regular-sized pink Luma. These pink Lumas transform into pink Launch Stars to allow the player travel to the galaxy on the Observatory Grounds. *'Green': Green Lumas are the guardians of the Trial Galaxies and transforms into Green Launch Stars andGreen Power Stars. *'Red': Red Lumas are guardians of Red Stars and hold their powers in them, which transform Mario into Flying Mario. *'Purple': Lubba (The leader of the Luma crew) is the owner of Starship Mario. Another one is a Luma known as the Lumacomète who knows about Prankster Comets and has the power to move them. *'Cream': Luma (The only cream Luma) gives Mario the power to Star Spin. *'Black': Polari (The only black Luma)is Rosalina's most trusted advisor, is seen in each of the observatories, and shows Mario the map. *'Orange': Co-Star Luma is P2 once the second Wii remote is turned on. There's also another Luma who tells you about Co-Star Luma. Appearances ''Super Mario Galaxy'' The Lumas appear in Super Mario Galaxy, living on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina, lo supporting Mario with his journey to save Peach. In the end, all the Lumas sacrifice themselves to destroy the massive black hole created by Bowser's dying sun. However, Luma is reborn and lives on a small planet, while it is hinted that all of the other Lumas will be reborn later. ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, a Yellow Luma is bouncing around Rosalina and making noises at all times, but it has no effect on gameplay. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' In Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Lumas serve a similar role as to the prequel. However, the purple Luma is absent, there are now Giant Lumas which are simply overgrown Yellow Lumas, there is an orange Co-Star Luma which acts as Player 2, and the Green Lumas just simply look forward to seeing the Green Power Stars. ''Super Mario 3D World Lumas reappear in this game on the level Super Galaxy of World Star. Many Lumas can be seen flying around the level and Rosalina can be seen at the end. Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U A light-blue Luma will appear in this game with Rosalina who will be a new playable character in the game. The Luma is to assist Rosalina in some of her attacks. ''Mario Tennis Aces A yellow Luma is a downloadable character in Mario Tennis Aces.Nintendo. Mario Tennis Aces - Luma - Nintendo Switch YouTube. (December 26, 2018) Retrieved December 29, 2018. Gallery File:Yellow Luma Art (Super Mario Galaxy).png|Yellow Luma SMG BlueLuma.jpg|Blue Luma SMG RedLuma.jpg|Red Luma SMG GreenLuma.jpg|Green Luma File:Polari Art (Super Mario Galaxy).png|Polari File:Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yellow Luma with Rosalina in Mario Kart Wii SMG Hungry Luma.png|Hungry Luma SMG2 Co-Star Luma.png|Co-Star Luma SMG2 Lubba.png|Lubba Luma shop.jpg|Lumalee Giant Luma (Super Mario Galaxy 2).png|Giant Luma Luma (Character).png|Baby Luma Trivia * Paper Mario featured a similar species, called Star Kids. Like the Lumas, the Star Kids were young stars, who were raised on a special place to become real stars someday. They also possessed magical abilities, like the Lumas, and a very similar, childish behavior. * The Luma's name is derived from the Latin word, lumen, meaning light, a reference to their future as stars. * According to Rosalina, there are Lumas already transformed into planets, comets, and even Power Stars. References Navigation Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Lumas Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Allies Category:Stars